1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image arranging device and an image arranging program storage medium that stores an image arranging program for arranging an image in a predetermined region.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as a general method for producing a printed matter in printing fields, there is a method including processes of producing image data for printing on a computer, performing output on a sheet of paper on the basis of the produced image data, and applying cutting processing and folding/binding processing to the output matter, thereby a printed matter is completed.
In this method, when an image (hereinafter referred to as view image) with a size within the final size of a printed matter is output onto a sheet of paper, the view image is usually output onto the paper in such a state that a folding margin and a cutting margin required for the post stage of the cutting processing and the folding/binding processing are provided around the view image. In some cases, the view image is output onto the paper with marks of the cutting position and the folding/binding position (so-called register marks) (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publications Nos. 8-156443, 8-164685, and 2005-37993). The positions of the folding margin and the cutting margin are set when the image data for printing is produced on a computer.
In the production of a printed matter, images of plural pages are output onto one sheet of paper, and these images are usually separated into each image by cutting processing after the output. In the production of the printed matter having such a process, plural images as a material are required to be arranged so as to be suitably fit on a sheet of paper. If the image as a material is the image (hereinafter referred to image with margin) having the cutting margin and the folding margin in addition to the view image, in the conventional methods described in the Japanese Patent Application Publications Nos. 8-156443, 8-164685, and 2005-37993, the plural images with margin are arranged on one sheet of paper. Here, there will described an example in which when the image as a material is two images with margin respectively having the cutting margin, these images are arranged on one sheet of paper by using the conventional method.
FIG. 1 shows an image in which two images with margin are imposed on one sheet of paper by using the conventional method.
As shown in FIG. 1, when the conventional method is used, two images 210 with margin are arranged in the produced image (hereinafter referred to as conventional image) 210d in a state that the cutting margin is provided around a view image 2100. Further, there are the cutting margin and the folding margin on the outside of the two images 210 with margin. Therefore, the size of a sheet of paper is relatively large compared to an image region of the two view images 2100, and the distance (width of a cutting margin) W′ between the two view images 2100 is unnecessarily long, thereby it is clarified that there are many parts to be wasted in the paper.